Betrayel between friends
by Y2J
Summary: See what goes on between Matt, Lita, and Chris Jericho! Betrayel is likely


Betrayal between friends

**Betrayal between friends**

written by: Y2J

disclaimer: All ideas are all my own! I don't own none of these wrestlers! Damn though I wish I had Lita! LOL sorry now back to the disclaimer! Ummm I never talked to these wrestlers either! Yeah I think that pretty much covers it! 

The camera opens to the parking lot. A limo pulls up to the arena and parks in front of the doors. The driver opens the doors to the limo, Matt and Lita both step out of the car. They are holding hands and everyone's is about to have to hose them both down. Matt kisses Lita passionately as they walk through the doors of the building. The head down the hall and enter their locker room. Inside they see Jeff Hardy in the mirror as usual.

Matt: Hey Jeff what's up!

Jeff: Nothing much I got a match against X-punk coming up!

Lita giggles at Jeff as Matt laughs. Matt puts an arm around Lita as Jeff laces up his boots. 

Jeff: Well catch ya later!

Matt and Lita: See ya Jeff! Good luck!

Jeff walks out of the room and heads toward the ring. Lita looks at Matt and kisses him passionately as the camera fades to the parking lot once more. Chris Jericho arrives at the arena and heads into the building. He walks the halls until he reaches his locker room. Meanwhile back in the Hardy'z locker room Matt and Lita are watching the monitor. Lita stands up from her seat and looks at Matt

Lita: Umm Matt I'm going to go get something to drink ok!

Matt: Ok Lita, but hurry back!

The fiery vixen walks gracefully out of the room. She walks down the hall and comes to the locker room of the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla! She knocks gently on the door and the buff Chris answers the door. 

Chris: Oh hi Lita!

Lita: Hi Chris can I come in!

Chris: Of course Lita!

Chris winks at Lita as she walks into the room. Chris walks over to the bubbler and gets a drink. Lita starts to go in a trance watching Chris. His muscles bulging and flexing as he bends to get a drink. She notices everything about him in great detail. The water that drops from his mouth. 

Chris: So Lita what do you think?

Lita: Uhh what was that Chris?

Chris: Didn't you hear anything I just said!

Lita comes back to reality and looks at Chris's blue eyes. She's lost once more, but Chris snaps his fingers and she returns to Earth.

Chris: Lita I said who do you think is going to win the Jeff Hardy, X-Punk match!

Lita: Jeffery of course!

Lita giggles a little as she sits down onto the leather couch. Chris sits next to her and hands her a water bottle! She takes it and slugs some of it. She puts it down and looks at Jericho. The fiery vixen looks at Chris. Her urges start to over power her. She looks at Chris which doesn't make it any easier. She leans into Chris and her lips press against Chris's. Chris doesn't resist and he kisses back. Their arms wrap around each other as the camera fades to Matt's locker room.

Matt is outrage, he starts throwing things around the room. He then storms out of the room and runs down the hallway toward Jericho's locker room. He opens the door to the locker room, but they don't see them anywhere. Matt looks confused, but still pissed.

Matt: Where the hel.......

Matt is hit from behind with a chair. The camera flashes to the door and Chris Jericho stands there with the chair in hand.

Chris: Matt in the ring!

Jericho walks down the hall with his newly found girlfriend, Lita. Matt lays on the ground, starting to climb to his feet. He stands up and walks out of the room toward the titantron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*commercial break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jericho's music hits the arena. The lights flash through out the arena and Jericho and Lita both have their backs to the ring with their arms spread out in the air. They turn around in unison and walk down the ramp. The slide into the ring and they go to the middle of the ring. Jericho is handed a mic.

Jericho: Welcome to Raw is Jericho!

The crowd cheers uncontrollably!

Jericho: You see little Matthew is a little mad because well the beautiful Lita, is with the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla!

The crowd cheers and start to chant, "Y2J, Y2J, Y2J"

Jericho: Hardy Boyz, Lita doesn't want you anymore. You know why Hardy Boyz. It's because your still boys!

All of a sudden Team Extreme's music hits and the crowd cheers to a point of deafening. Matt walks out onto the ramp and runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. He gets in Chris's face as the match begins. The two exchange words for a few moments, but then is ended when Lita gives Matt Hardy a low blow. Matt bends down wincing in pain. Jericho bounces off the ropes and hits a bulldog onto Matt. Matt falls face first into the mat. Jericho gets to his feet and runs to the ropes he jumps onto them and hits Matthew with a lionsault. He goes for the pin.

Ref:1...2...

Before the three count Lita pulls Jericho off of Matt. She slaps Jericho in the face and he spins around and receives a DDT from Matt. Lita climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and leaps off of it and hits Jericho with a Litacuranna. Jericho falls to the mat, but is picked up by Matt Hardy. Matt hits Jericho with the Twist of Fate and he connects. He goes for the pin.

Ref:1...2...3

Matt Hardy picks up the win. Lita and Matt Hardy embrace each other as the camera fades to black. 

J.R: Paul, Matt and Lita screwed Jericho out of the match. Lita betrayed Jericho and is still with Matt Hardy!

Paul: It's beautiful!

J.R: Oh show some sympathy. Well that's it for us tonight! For Paul Heyman, I'm J.R. Good night and god bless!


End file.
